


A Heart And A Spark

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Heart And A Spark

"Optimus I wish you were smaller"  
"Why is that little one?"  
"Because we haven't kissed properly yet because you are so big and so tall"  
"I know my love and I feel terrible about it"  
"I think ratchet has a shrink ray"  
"I think do does to"  
So they get the shrink ray and optimus uses it and now he is now the size of a human male.  
"Yay it worked! You are human sized now!"  
"Yes my love which means I get to now do this"  
So with that he grabs Dana and pulls her to him and kisses her passionately on the lips. They start making out and French kissing tongues lashing at eachother and exploring eachother's mouths. Dana came out on top at the end of their exchanging of saliva and other juices from optimus's mouth.  
"Pant pant god optimus you are something else"  
"Huff huff you are such a great kisser sweetheart your mouth is so sexy"  
"Did you just call my mouth sexy?"  
"Yes why? Is that a problem?"  
"No it's just no one has ever said that to me about my mouth before"  
"Well someone should have a long time ago because your mouth is hot and sexy"  
"Uh thanks"  
"So can I do more?"  
"Do more what?"  
"I would like this chance to do more stuff to you. I am not finished yet."  
"By all means optimus feel free to. I can't to see what you got"  
"You ain't seen nothing yet babe"  
And with that optimus started kissing all over her neck. His metal tongue loving the taste of her skin. He also was sucking and licking her neck too just not getting enough of her. She started to moan. This was music to optimus's audio receptors. He loved the sexy sounds she would make. He started going down to her chest and started touching her nipples and gripping them ever so lightly with his metal hands and just squeezing them and feeling them. Then he let go and started kissing and licking and sucking on them. Wanting to feel more and to taste more he kissing them so passionately that Dana started moaning and screaming.  
"Oh please optimus be gentle. You're hurting me"  
"Oh sorry I did not realize that. Forgive me my love but I never meant to hurt you"  
"No it"s ok just keep going"  
So he did. He went lower now and started kissing her stomach region and started licking and sucking their too loving the different taste her stomach region had. Then he went to her legs and used his metal hands to move them up and down her legs caressing her legs in the process. Then he grabbed her right foot and placesd kisses and licks and suck marks all over her foot and her legs as he went up her legs and kissed up and down and licks up and down her legs ever so smoothly and gently with his metal tongue and his metal mouth. Sucking on the soft spots of her legs and thighs he was in heaven. He never felt more alive when he was with her. Then he stopped to take a break.  
"Pant pant I need a little break"  
"God optimus you certainly know how to make me feel good all over"  
"Well I do do it to you a lot nowadays don't I?"   
"True I guess  
Then his break was over and then he put one finger inside her pussy. He moved it around in there so expertly so started to moan and scream and having pleasure and desire wash over her and feeling ecstasy all over. Optimus then added a second metal finger in there and started to pump it up and down in there moving it around to get everywhere. He noticed his fingers after he pulled them out were covered in cum. He licked it off of his fingers and that was that. Then he noticed it was all over her so her couldn't help himself but lick it everywhere off of her.  
"God sweetheart you taste delicious"  
"I-I guess so"  
"You are so sexy and hot right now that I just can't take it anymore."  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
Dana started running away and went behind a tree and then she felt metals arms wrap themselves around her waist and pulled her against a servo chest.   
"Optimus let me go"  
"No"  
"But why?"  
"Because I want you right now"  
"That's your reason?"  
"Yes it is and sweetheart? I am in love with you"  
"I know optimus I know"  
So optimus lifted her up wrapped her legs around his waist and started making out with her again.  
Fin


End file.
